The world's not always what it seems
by SongOfTheCicada
Summary: "Amadi?You okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost." ... Amadi and Hunter have known each other since they were 3. But when Amadi starts to act strange after the arrival of his cousin, Awiti, he feels like Amadi has become a stranger to him. Deciding he would find out what made his friend like this, Hunter becomes part of something he could never imagine. OCs wanted. AU.
1. Beginnings

Um…hello!

I know this is all pretty bad since a) english isn't my first language, and b) it's my first story, but please don't hate me...please?

Um…this is a shaman king fanfic, but it's in an AU.

So…yeah…please don't hate me…please?

Um, also… I'm also going to have an OC submission, mainly because I know how awesome they are, and well, I mean, Shaman King, there's going to be a ton of people, and I cannot think of all of them ,so yeah. Please, PLEASE so I don't get banned, PM ME YOUR OCS. Thanks you.

Also, the first few chapters are going to be really short. They'll get longer, don't worry. I find it hard to read something when the first few chapters are extremely long, don't you?

So thanks…anyways, without further ado, let's proceed to the story.

I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING, JUST THIS STORY. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN IN THE STORY ARE AWITI, AMADI, HUNTER AND AGNI.

NOTICE: NEWS ON MY STORIES WILL BE ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE LOOK AS SOMETHING MAY HAVE CHANGED.

…

Awiti stared out her window, watching the clouds give way to more clouds, and then to more clouds after that. Sometimes the clouds had openings, where she could see a vast land of lights.

She silently wondered where in the never-ending sea of lights her new home was. Or when they'd land, as she was becoming very bored inside the plane, and the fact that it was a private plane and there was no one to talk to didn't help much either.

_Somewhere below there is my new "home", a city of steel that never sleeps or goes silence._

Awiti suddenly felt a pang of home sickness, and it had only been a few hours since she had left: being here in the sky made her feel sick, the huge cities below her felt alien and made her feel insignificant. She longed for fresh air, for dirt under her feet, for the trees that always surrounded her, the peacefulness, the birdsong, her mom, just about everything back at home. But her mother said she needed to see the world, and so here she was: flying in this tin can to her new home in New York, to live with her aunt whom she was told died years and years ago.

" ATTENTION PLEASE! ATTENTION PLEASE! DUE TO SOME DIFFICULTIES, OUR LANDING IN NEW YORK IS GOING TO BE POSTPONED FOR A FEW HOURS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE."

Awiti groaned and smashed her head on the seat in front of her.

…

Okay!

So chances are, if you're reading this, it probably because you want to submit an OC for my story.

There are certain roles people can have, and for other roles you can make something and I'll see if it's ok. For anyone thinking of a villain group, I actually have no idea who the villain is, so someone please apply for main villain.

Note if it's labeled 'filled', it means someone has already submitted an OC.

The ones you see right now (if you are viewing this when I had first released this.) are characters my cousins or I have made.

PM YOUR OC. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH

Main characters:

Hunter's group.

Non shaman friend: FILLED

Friend1: FILLED

Friend 2: FILLED

Friend 3: FILLED

Friend 4:FILLED

Friend5:

Friend6:

Love interest: (Please for the sake of other people, girls only. I have nothing agaist yaoi, but there are people who do.)

Rival: (Rival of Hunter, but still friend.)

Traitor: (leaves to villain side)

Villan's group:

Main villain:

Right hand:

Left hand:

Other villains: (About 15 or so, but no limit really.)

OC submission

REMEMBER TO PM ME IT, DO NOT POST IN REVIEWS. REVIEWS ARE FOR REVIEWS!

Name:

Age:

Origin:

Gender:

Spirit: (very detailed please. Include what and who your spirit is, your medium, relationship with spirit, your spirit's personality, bio, ect.)

Personality: ( at least 7 sentences. Lots of detail wanted please)

Appearance: (physical appearance, and clothes too.)

Bio:

Skills/talents:

Battle styles: (battle strategies? Thoughts about fighting? etc.)

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Crush? :

Certain role? : ( if your OC has a specific role listed above. Note it does not have to be.)

Other: (anything)

You can submit a maximum of 4 Ocs. I'm saying 4 because even though that seems like a large number, remember there's going to be A LOT of people so really 4 isn't all that much.


	2. Phone call

Chapter 2.

…

"Amadi, could you please answer the question on the board?"

Amadi jolted awake from the chorus of laughter that followed. _Oh crap! I fell in asleep again!_

"Um…sir… the answer…the answer is…" he started; he hastily made calculations in his brain, and then was interrupted by the ringing of the classroom phone. Without hesitation, he ran towards the phone, shouting "I'll get it!" and picked it up.

_Saved!_

"Student speaking, how can I help you?" He spoke into the phone.

"Amadi!" The person on the other line yelled.

"Mom?"

"Yes mom, you hopeless child! Look, you need to come home now and help me clean up the house, we're having a guest come over tomorrow." She said.

"What guest? Mom, you never told me about this, Hunter was supposed to be coming over today and-"

Amadi's mom hung up before he could finish, her way of saying 'Shut up and do what I say.'

Amadi sighed. "Mom wants me home. Gotta go."

…


	3. The Hunter and the hopeless

Chapter 3

We meet Hunter, who may seem like a boring person now, but trust me; he's just really concerned about Amadi. I would be too.

…

"Hey, Amadi, you okay? What happened yesterday?"

Receiving no response from Amadi, the boy tried another method. He took a breath and did the best impression he could.

"Amadi, this is your mother!"

Amadi suddenly woke up with a start and gasped.

"MOM? I-"

He then broke into a chuckle, realizing what had happened.

"Oh hi Hunter, when did you get here?"

The ginger rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_Hopeless._

"Yesterday in class, your mom called. What happened?"

Amadi nodded. "Oh, that. My cousin who comes from the middle of freaking nowhere Australia's supposed come by sometime soon, and so mom make me clean up the house. Better than school at least. I haven't met him or her yet, but my cousin's going to our school so we should see him or her tomorrow or so. It's kinda weird, I mean, I had never even known I had a cousin, and mom just suddenly says someone I didn't even know existed is visiting."

Hunter nodded.

"That is pretty weird, but we better get to class soon, the bell's about to go." Hunter advised.

"But I'm tired, I was up night cleaning and-OWCH!OKAY I'M COMING! JUST NOT THE EAR!"

Hunter shook his head, sighed, and let go of Amadi's ear (which he held on to so he could drag Amadi to class.)

"You really are hopeless Amadi."

"I know I am."

"That's not something to be proud of."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"And who are you?"

"Me? Smarter than you."

"Says who?"

"Says the report card."

"Report cards don't speak."

"No but you know what I mean!"

"How am I supposed to know? I thought I was stupid."

"What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm trying to prove something?"

The two continued on like this all the way to class, where they were going to have quite a surprise…


	4. The new girl

"Amadi, Hunter, if you would please quiet down so I may speak?"

Hunter and Amadi immediately stopped talking, in unison said "Yes sir.", and went to their seats.

The teacher cleared his throat and then said:

"Class, we have a new student in our homeroom, who should be arriving-"

He was interrupted by a quiet knock at the classroom door.

"Perfect timing." He said, and opened the door. In stepped a dark skinned girl with curly black hair. She tried to avoid eye contact with anyone, and stared at her stained sneakers(which we will assume _used_ to be white.).

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked, taking a mug of coffee from his table and sipping.

The girl looked up at everyone, coldness clearly shown in her amber eyes.

"My name is Awiti, and I just moved here from Australia." There was an icy note to her voice.

"Doesn't she sound ever so friendly?" Amadi asked sarcastically.

"No kidding. Nice cousin you got there." Hunter replied.

Amadi look genuinely confused. "She can't be my cousin. My cousin was supposed to arrive _after_ school."

"Well, she looks a lot like you. And she said she came from Australia. She could even pass as your sister."

Hunter said.

"Hunter and Amadi, please _shut up._" the teacher growled at them.

The two immediately fell silent.

"Now, I want you all to show Awiti around and be kind to her, and help her out with whatever you can. Clear?"

The class nodded, save for Amadi, who was doodling in his notebook, which is what he occupies himself with in class with if he's not asleep and Hunter isn't around.

"That will be all. Now, turn to page 299 in your history books. Someone share with Awiti please and summarize what we have learned in class."

Hunter suddenly raised his hand.

"Participating in class now Hunter? Very well, what is it?" the teacher snarled.

"Sir, you said _Summarize?" he asked._

"Yes Hunter, as in-" the teacher began.

"Summarize about 300 pages? Can I like, write an essay for it and get graded for it?

A few laughs followed the statement, but the teacher silenced them.

"No Hunter, you may not. Now, as I was saying…"

…

Hunter and Amadi stood in front of the school

"Seventeen pages worth of question due for tomorrow!" Hunter exclaimed. "I wish I were the new kid, she doesn't get anything!"

"For what?" Amadi asked, panicked.

"For chemistry." Hunter replied in a matter-of-factly way.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." Amadi said.

"Sure you did Amadi. Sure you did."

"By the way, how was it with the new kid?" Amadi asked.

The two were separated in Literacy class after becoming too much of a distraction, and Hunter was placed net to Awiti.

"She doesn't talk. Like, ever. Not to people anyways. She like, mutters to herself. It's kinda scary."

"She mutters to herself?" Amadi asked.

"Yup, kinda like Kohaku did in grade 5, without the random creepy laugh."

"Honestly, with a character like her, the random creepy giggling would be reassuring." Hunter replied.

"So you think she has some kind of mental disability like Kohaku?"

"I dunno Amadi, but it was pretty creepy."

"I'm glad she isn't my cousin, imagine having a psychopath as family. It's like, in the middle of the night, you hear noises, you go downstairs and find her running around the house with a chainsaw or something." Amadi said with a chuckle.

"AMADI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

" Oh, there's mom, I hafta go now." Amadi said.

"Um Amadi…The new kid's with her." Hunter called.

"What?!" Amadi exclaimed.

And sure enough there she was: Purple and black striped shirt, stained shoes and all, right beside the tall figure with was his mom.

"Amadi, this is your cousin Awiti-"

"Ma'am, since when did you have a son?" Awiti asked.

"You said my cousin would be arriving _after _school, not during school!" Amadi added

"Oh, he was born a bit before your father died, that's probably why you don't know about him. Anyways, Awiti, this is Amadi, Awiti, Amadi. Amadi, I want you to make Awiti feel at home. Okay?"

Amadi nodded.

"Bye Hunter." He said before entering the BMW with the others.

"Bye."

…

"Sorry, I hope I don't bother you. I don't want to be here, but I don't really have a choice." Awiti whispered to Amadi.

Amadi shrugged but said nothing, the image of Awiti running around the house with a chainsaw was still in his head.

…

Okay, so I lied. I made one more chapter today.

So we have Hunter, the main guy, Awiti, potentially a serial killer, and Amadi, who is the "hopeless child."

Slightly longer than the last few chapters. After the next chapter, expect longer chapters._Much_ longer exieting ones too.

Also, any OC submissions would be please, PM THEM TO ME.

thankies :)


End file.
